Halloween Story
by BlackButlerissexy
Summary: What seems like a simple request from Sebastian, ends up turning into something that quickly gets dangerous for Monika and Phoebe. A bit of SebastianxOC (P.S I wrote this for school and had to read it out loud! .)


My 

Thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance.

I turned my head "There's a storm coming." I said to Phoebe.

She nodded and we continued walking. It's the day of Halloween, when ghouls and goblins roamed the streets, pretending to be little children in disguise. Suddenly, we saw a flash of red and knew it was our favorite grim reaper.

"Hello Grell" we said to him as we rolled our eyes.

"Hello girls, isn't Bassy with you?"

I sighed, "No, he's out running some errands with Ciel".

Sebastian, otherwise known as Bassy (only by Grell), was Ciel's butler, we met the duo about a year ago, instantly drawn to their charm and intellect. But, no matter how much time passed, they always seemed to stay the same. And where ever Sebastian seemed to go, Grell followed.

"Don't you have any souls to reap?"

We asked him in desperation, he pouted his lips and made a puppy dog face,

"William kicked me out and told me that if I don't go away he'll take away my death scythe and replace it with the scissors again."

Phoebe and I almost burst out laughing; we remembered when they replaced his chainsaw with safety scissors. Grell growled, showing his razor sharp teeth that resembled those of a shark. We took a step back,

"Well excuse us but we have something to do."I said as we started walking away, suddenly Phoebe felt something heavy on her back so she screamed.

It turned out that Grell have jumped on her back, "Take me with you!" he started yelling while sobbing. That is how we ended up with Grell walking along side us.

We knew we were close to our destination when we saw an old, graying, abandoned mansion on top of a hill, lightning struck near it. This reminded me of one of those old monster movies, although I was living in one myself. I had never wanted to get myself involved in any of this, it was just a good looking guy asking me if I could do him a favor, then another, and another. Each time I had to go to the address that he told me to and search for the items that he asked me to. I shivered when I remembered that this was the house that everyone whispered about, too scared to say anything out loud.

They say that one night, on Halloween; a bunch of rowdy high school students had a party there. Suddenly the music stopped and they could hear some weight shifting on the old creaky floorboards. Then you heard some blood-curdling screams, they were never found. I started getting goose bumps as we opened the gate, out of all the houses that we've visited; this one was by far, the creepiest. When we got up to the door, I gave it a little knock and the door slowly creaked open.

It looked creepier than I thought, but then again, I expected some people to come out and look like they were in the movie "Beetlejuice". Everything looked like it was from the Victorian era, Ciel's favorite era. I take the list out of my pocket,

"Okay, what do we need… New moon tea?" Sebastian always puts the weirdest items on the list. So we went our separate ways to search for it.

In all of the rooms the power is out, but there's always some moonlight streaming through the windows. Not this one, you could see nothing in it. Suddenly, I noticed a pair of golden eyes staring at me. Just as I was going to scream at the top of lungs, it reached out and grabbed me. It was lights out for me.

Phoebe's P.O.V

What was taking her so long? I wanted to get out of this mansion as fast as I could, it was creepy. Plus, Grell kept on grabbing me and it kept on scaring the heck out of me.

"Monika?" I stared calling out, "Monikaaaaa?" I start to go upstairs. But when I'm halfway up the staircase, the front door suddenly bursts open.

I turn around and I see Sebastian and Ciel running towards me.

"Phoebe, where's Monika?" Sebastian asks in short breaths.

He seems like he's in a hurry so I quickly tell him "I don't know, I was looking for her."

Sebastian has raven-black hair that's parted in the middle and is a bit longer than his chin, he has pale, marble skin, but his most prominent features are his eyes, two drops of crimson on his milky white face. They quickly start running around and opening some doors, I can hear the doors opening and closing but Sebastian, Ciel, and the doors are all a blur. I could hear him growling all the way down the hallway.

"_Great"_ I thought to myself "_As if this night wasn't freaky enough"._

My P.O.V.

I woke up with a headache and tried to rub my forehead, but my hands were constricted with something white and sticky. The room was dark but it had some moonlight streaming through a windowpane, so that was enough. Suddenly a figure came out from the shadows and stepped in the moonlight. It was a tall man, about 6'3'', with golden yellow eyes that were adorned by glasses and short black hair.

"Allow me to introduce myself" he smoothly says with a bow "I, am Claude Faustus".

"Let me go!" I yell to him.

He takes two large steps and is instantly a foot away from me.

"But my dear" He says as he gently takes my chin " then you will escape or that pesky Sebastian Michaelis will come and get you". I take a breath without even knowing that I'm holding one.

"You'll never get away with this, Claude" I say with a tremble in my voice.

"Oh?" He leans in my ear and whispers "But I think will."

3rd person's view (living room)

"Did you find her?" Sebastian asked to Phoebe, even though he already knew the answer.

"No luck" she says while trying to catch her breath.

Everyone was searching the house and Grell was just sitting there, filing his nails.

"You could at least do some work, Grell!" Phoebe said, yelling at the man.

She glanced at Sebastian and Ciel, they were both wearing t-shirts and jeans (Although Sebastian's were darker), normal clothes when they were anything but. They tried to blend in, and sometimes they did, but there was something that was just, off. Ciel looks like a small, frail boy, but is stubborn like a bull. He has navy chin length hair, and eyes as blue as you'll ever see. He also wears an eye patch, Phoebe and I always thought it was from some accident, so we tried not to ask.

They both looked worried but Sebastian seemed more, frantic. He was standing there, with his hand on his chin, a frown on his face, and was pondering all the possibilities of where she could have gone. A thought filled his head that made him growl.

'_No, it couldn't be'_ he thought to himself. Suddenly, a dark chuckle echoed through the room. "Faustus" he growled through bared teeth, the pointy edges showing.

"Michaelis" said a smooth voice.

Everyone could hear the voice, but no one could pinpoint its location. "Where have you taken her?" Sebastian yelled out.

Another chuckle, "practicing your hide and seek skills, I see?" Said the voice, the smirk on its lips could be heard.

Sebastian knew he was just going to avoid the question, so he tried to play it smooth.

"How about we make a negotiation? Monika for….." he left off at as he searched the room "Grell" he said as he grabbed the red-haired shinigami.

"Bassy?!" Grell shrieked out.

"I have no interest in reapers." The voice boomed out. "I would rather have her; she is now entrapped in the spider's web." Phoebe was just giving crazy looks at everyone

"What is going on here?!" she screamed.

The man known as "Faustus" came from the shadows. He was also handsome like Sebastian and Ciel, and he had the same non-human quality that they possess. Suddenly, Sebastian lunged at him with his hands towards the man's throat.

"Claude!" he yelled at him, Claude sped out the way, letting Sebastian do a spectacular somersault but quickly jumping to his feet. They start encircling each other, like animals with their prey.

Ciel was giving Claude dirty looks, but was doing nothing to him.

"Stop!" everyone looks to where the shriek came from, it was Phoebe. She had a desperate look on her face and looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"My my, and the friend tries to save the day. You're just a human, do you think you can defeat me?" Claude says as his eyes stare at her.

"Wh-what are you?" She stutters, a cautious tone to her voice.

Claude chuckles "I think you mean, what are 'we'?" He says as he points at Sebastian and Ciel. "We, are demons" As he said that, his eyes flashed their true demonic glowing pink, the pupils into slits. He smirked when she gasped, the edge of his canines were pointed.

Sebastian was glaring at him. He started again with a low, scary voice "Let me ask you one more time. Where is she, Claude?"

Suddenly, Ciel jumped on Claude's back and started strangling him. Sebastian used this as an opportunity to attack him from the front. A voice cleared it's throat, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the side. A tall man (6 ft) with short, neatly combed black hair was fixing his glasses, allowing Phoebe to notice that he had the same eyes as Grell, an eerie yellow-green.

Grell jumped up and scurried to the man while shrieking "William!" Just as he was about to glomp him (Glomp: it is the action of one person lovingly (and dramatically) attacking another with a hug.), William moved out of the way, causing Grell to land flat on his face.

Monika came running out "Phoebe!" she started yelling just as she ran towards her.

"How'd you get out?!" Phoebe shrieked to the blonde.

"William found me and released me."

"Released you?!" Phoebe started staring metaphorical daggers at Claude. William cleared his throat again. Monika released her grasp on Phoebe and stood in front of him, looking up.

"Thank you" she said quietly. No matter how poker-faced he looked, he knew she had struck a chord somewhere in his heart.

He turned towards the three demons "As much as I hate touching you noxious beasts, I will have to take one of you to Shinigami headquarters." He used his death scythe to grab Claude's shirt "You will do."

He started to drag him and Grell towards the exit, Claude chuckled darkly "Next time, Michaelis. I'll get her, and you better watch out." But he did nothing to resist being led away. Sebastian thought that was unusual.

'_Oh well' _he sighed inwardly, _'I will have to deal with that next time'. _He turned and looked at Monika, he was glad that she was safe, as she treats him like nobody ever had before. When he looked at her, he felt an emotion stirring inside of him, '_Perhaps this is love?' _he wondered.Him and Ciel noticed Monika and Phoebe hugging, so they decided to join in. Monika was sobbing up a storm, but it was okay because she was safe. After that, they never met with Claude again. Until next time…

**The End**


End file.
